


all i want is one more chance

by Karturtle (karturtle)



Series: i got soul, but i'm not a soldier [4]
Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Apocalypse averted, F/M, Reunion, Soft Diego Hargreeves, i love these two. theyre good., tua creators bingo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-14
Updated: 2020-04-14
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:21:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23657533
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/karturtle/pseuds/Karturtle
Summary: The apocalypse is over. Diego has some catching up to do.
Relationships: Diego Hargreeves/Eudora Patch
Series: i got soul, but i'm not a soldier [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1669951
Comments: 17
Kudos: 156





	all i want is one more chance

**Author's Note:**

> all i want is one more chance  
> to be young and wild and free  
> all i want is one more chance to show you  
> you were right for me  
> you were right for me
> 
> -reunion, stars

“So this timeline is stable.” Luther said slowly. **  
**

“Yes.” Five answered.

“And we’re back one week from the original apocalypse.” Vanya stated, her arms crossed like she was hugging herself.

“April 1st, yes.”

“And this isn’t some really mean, really roundabout prank you’ve been pulling on us nonstop for the last four months.” Klaus added, then looked around the living room at everyone’s expressions. “What?”

Five gave Klaus a blank look. He took a long, intentional drink of his coffee.

“Ben just called me stupid for you.” Klaus grumbled a second later, crossing his arms.

“Thanks, Ben.” Five said casually.

“So everything… is fine.” Allison clarified, her eyebrows raised at their littlest brother.

Five smiled sweetly at her. “As long as you don’t fuck it up.”

She scoffed, turning away. “I just…” She pressed a hand to her forehead, “I can’t believe it’s over. And you’re sure? Completely sure?”

“We’ve taken out or prepared for all the variables.” Five said firmly, “The timeline is already irreparably changed and The Commission is a pile of rubble. The apocalypse is over.”

There was silence at the announcement, broken up only by Klaus’ commentary to Ben.

“Yeah, right.” Klaus muttered over his shoulder, “He’s fine now, but in five hours he’ll be raving and writing on the floor underneath the dining room table like a lunatic.” Five’s empty coffee cup hit him square in the forehead. “Ow!” He screeched, flailing backwards, “Bullying! Bad Five!”

“Any other questions?” Five asked, an edge to his voice. He didn’t like prying or being questioned.

“Yeah.” Diego spoke up, “Can I leave?”

“I..” Five paused, blinking at him, “Yes..?”

“You’re just going to leave?” Luther stated, sounding more confused than upset. To be fair, they’d all spent four months glued at the hip while they fixed the timeline and stopped the clock on the apocalypse. The idea that Diego just wanted to wander off was maybe a little jarring.

“I’ve been stuck with you assholes for months and I’ve got things to do.” He shrugged a shoulder nonchalantly, “If everything’s back to normal, I have to go.. You know… be an adult again.”

“Shit.” Allison sighed, “I guess I have to call my therapist and see about Patrick and Claire.”

“I have students.” Vanya said reluctantly.

“I have drugs to avoid.” Klaus shrugged.

All of the Hargreeves stood around, watching each other with uncertainty. The past few months had relied on them being together and bonding, solving problems.. And it was over, just like that. They were free and splitting up for the first time in ages.

“Nobody’s _dying_.” Diego huffed, crossing his arms, “I’ll be back, I just have stuff to do.”

“Can we all meet back here tonight?” Luther asked abruptly, looking over each his siblings with concern. “Or- or just check in, at least?”

“..yeah.” Diego agreed. The rest of them nodded in agreement, watching each other warily. “Sounds good. Sure thing, big guy.”

It was quiet again. The silence was loaded with uncertainty.

“You guys are so fucking dramatic.” Diego sighed, turning around and walking out of the living room.

“You’re one to talk!” Klaus called after him affectionately, wiggling the fingers on his goodbye hand, “Don’t stay out too late! Don’t do anything I would do! Love you!”

Diego kept his cool as he grabbed one of Reginald’s cars and headed out. He started speeding as soon as he hit the main road, though- what he didn’t tell his siblings was that he was on a time crunch. 

Commercial buildings slowly shifted into neighborhoods and parks. He slammed the breaks as soon as he was close enough to the curb of the house he wanted, tires squealing as he threw the gear shift into park and yanked the keys out of the ignition.

It was still early in the morning and her car was still in the driveway. Eudora had a habit of leaving the house at exactly the same time every day for work on the dot. He’d never been more grateful for it in his life than when he urgently pounded his fist on her door at seven in the morning.

He heard movement from inside the house. Suddenly, he felt more nervous than he had in months- years, even. Four months. Four months of loving and missing and mourning Patch, and she was right on the other side of the door without a scratch.

It was out of character, and if anyone ever brought it up he’d deny it until the end of the earth(again), but as soon as Eudora opened the door, alive and well.. Diego threw himself forward and latched onto her with a firm hug.

“Wh-” She stiffened, relaxing slightly when she realized who it was. “Diego? What the hell are you- why are you hugging me?”

“Dora.” He breathed, pressing his face into her neck as she slowly lifted her arms and settled them around him in a tentative hug. “Dora, _shit_. I missed you.”

“You missed..?” She trailed off, and he could only imagine the look on her face. “Di, is this about your dad? I saw the news, and I--”

“Dad? My dad?” He scoffed incredulously, pulling back with a teary-eyed grin. He guessed Reginald _did_ just kick the bucket in this timeline.. “Who gives a fuck about my dad? Shit, Eudora, shit-” He reached up with a hand and almost cupped her cheek in his palm before he faltered and thought better of it, putting his hand on her arm instead. “You’re here.” He whispered.

She stared at him, wide eyed and confused as all hell.

He hugged her again, his shoulders starting to shake. He was laughing, and also kind of crying, but he didn’t fucking care because Eudora was here and alive. She was warm and full of life beneath his hands and he probably seemed fucking crazy, but it didn’t matter. Nothing mattered except for this.

“Diego,” Eudora said testily, “I’m gonna give you ten more seconds to hug me, and then if you don’t get off and answer some questions..”

“Thirty seconds. Got it.” Diego replied, his voice cracking. She huffed. He held her a tiny bit tighter. “Wh-whatever you want, Eudora.”

“Who the hell are you and what have you done with Diego?” She asked.

He laughed softly. He hoped she wouldn’t kill him for being so affectionate. “A lot happened.” Diego said, voice gruff, “A hell of a lot. Can I come in and explain?”

She heaved a sigh, running a hand up and down his back gently to betray her soft side. He pulled back, putting his hands on her shoulders and smiling softly at her.

She eyed him suspiciously, her head tilting slightly while she considered it. Finally, she sighed. “I’ll call in sick. This had better be good.” Patch grumbled, pulling away from him and walking back inside. She left the door open for him. “You coming?” She asked, looking over her shoulder.

He sniffed, clenching his fists and nodding as he stepped over the threshold.

He’d do better this time around.

**Author's Note:**

> guess whos got EVEN MORE fics in progress? this guy!
> 
> i decided to try my hand at the TUA creators bingo on tumblr. i have an EXCELLENT card and im very excited about it and have tons of ideas. i hope i did patch justice, considering ive never written her before. i feel kinda bad about writing diego being so #soft but you cant tell me he WOULDNT just melt after seeing his gf alive and well after four months.
> 
> i also decided to go ahead and throw this into 'i got soul but i'm not a soldier' because this lines up with the other works in that series. diego can have a little a closure and healing, as a treat.
> 
> cross posted on tumblr at @karturtle! go check out @tuacreatorsbingo for some other good good content, and thanks for the read!


End file.
